A Doctor and Assassin
by Alrik Stark
Summary: a small fic of doctor!Berwald and assassin!Tino. [[honestly might add to this later on]]


He's a doctor.  
Working day and night to help the people in need.

He's an assassin.  
Working day and night to rid of people some think we don't need.

The two would often meet, but the doctors job would be the only known one of the two. After all, how could an assassin risk getting their cover blown? They would simply go in and get the help they needed then leave. Often times, it would be drastic help, and once the surgery would be done, and the assassin would wake, they would flee and no one would find them again.

This night was a bit different.

He had seen this man before, simple wounds though, and of course he had been the one to help before; so when he saw the man he had come to recognize so well, he was the one who jumped right in to help.

Brought in on a stretcher, shoulder bloodied from a bullet wound and almost an identical wound in his stomach as well. What the hell was he doing this night? The other times had been minor wounds, simple cut wounds, maybe an occasional burn, but this was the most extreme condition he had seen the small male in.

An uneasy feeling was in the pit of his gut. Though he couldn't let that get in the way. He had to keep his hands steady and mind clear. With nurses rushing around to aid him; it was harsh hours of stopping the bleeding and ridding the bullets and keeping him stable.

Stay alive, stay alive.

Dawn was approaching, hands still covered with bloodied gloves and a coat that was stained in spots as well, glasses crooked on his face, and a small snore escaping his lips, the doctor had stayed in the room the whole night, falling asleep in an uncomfortable chair to keep an eye on him instead of leaving for home. The doctor only stirred when he could hear the sound of shifting sheets and eyes peeked open to see the patient sitting up and looking at the iv's. He knew the intention. The wounded wanted to run.

Tino froze when he could feel a gaze on him, no longer about to rip the needles out and run. Instead he dropped his hand and turned his head to the side, an almost innocent puppy look appeared as his expression.

"Berwald."

The doctor leaned forwards, plucking the gloves off his hands and tossing them into the trash and removing the coat, dropping it back against the chair then adjusted his glasses to a correct position on the bridge of his nose. Without a word he stood up and went to the sink, washing off his hands.

"You're not going to say anything to me?"

The Finnish man frowned, watching as the tall male went along simple business. Shouldn't he be questioning him? Shouldn't he be yelling at him? Even expressing happiness that he was already awake? Shouldn't he be doing one of those things instead of washing hands?

The blond went towards the window, pushing the screen out and leaned outwards a bit, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, making sure to keep the ashes out of the room and blew the smoke out into the breeze as well.

"You know…as a doctor you break a lot of your rules. You should know smoking is bad and smoking in a room with a patient? You might get fired if they catch you."

"You might die next time they catch you."

The words were harshly spoken, but Tino knew he spoke the truth. He was meant to be dead. As an assassin it was dangerous, and when shot at, and hit with bullets, it was meant to be murderous. Yet somehow they had left him still alive rather than dead. Possibly a new recruit that forgot to check the body.

"It's my job—"

A cold glare came from the Swede, shutting the Finn up.

Tino gave him a small smile. "You're not going to let me go are you?" This man was like an overprotective parent or even an overprotective lover. Was it possible this doctor liked him? The thought of that was amusing…and not displeasing to the Finnish.

Berwald simply looked back out the window, taking another drag and blowing it out. Looking to the ground then, he tapped some ashes out of the window, his gaze slowly looking back up to the shorter man, his expression telling the other everything.

"…It won't be safe for me even if I stop. And you'll be thrown into danger as well…" His expression did not change and Tino smiled once again. "How about this then? I'll stop and come to live with you if you stop smoking."

And just like that the Swede dropped the cigarette out and closed the window, his expression lighting up. It was clear that it was a deal.


End file.
